Daddy
by C4nopy
Summary: I was so excited when daddy called me and told me he was coming to visit in two weeks. We have shared such a special relationship since my birthday five months ago. I had just finished school, and was preparing for a fun filled summer before going off to college. I knew that I would be too busy studying to have much fun, so I wanted to make this summer really count.


**Daddy**

 _I was so excited when daddy called me and told me he was coming to visit in two weeks. We have shared such a special relationship since my birthday five months ago. I had just finished school, and was preparing for a fun filled summer before going off to college. I knew that I would be too busy studying to have much fun, so I wanted to make this summer really count. I was in my bedroom, sitting on my bed, and going over ideas, when my daddy knocked on my door._

– 'Can I come in sweetie?'  
– 'Sure!' I said.  
– 'I can't believe it.  
It seems like just yesterday I was reading you bedtime stories, and now, you're getting ready to leave for college.' He shook his head in disbelief.

– 'Oh daddy, I'll always be your little girl!' I said to reassure him, but he still seemed upset behind the weak smile he gave in response. 'I have an idea daddy, why don't you read me a story like you use to. You could read me my favourite one, you know, the one about the flower.'

He seemed to really like that idea. He turned to my bookcase, and pulled out the book I still kept on my shelf. He walked over to my bed and sat down next to me. I laid my head against his chest as he wrapped his arm around me, and he started to read. The familiar heartbeat and the vibration of his voice as he read really put me at ease. I always felt so safe in daddy's arms. I wrapped my arm around his waist and gave him a little squeeze.

After he finished reading the book, he set it down, but we stayed in our loving embrace. He stroked the hair away from my face, and gave me a gentle kiss on the lips. His kiss felt so good, I kissed him back, this time it lasted a little longer. I noticed that daddy was holding on to me tighter, pulling me closer to him. I couldn't resist. I felt his hand moving up and down my back as he kissed me harder, this time I felt his tongue push against my lips and into my mouth. My whole body started to tingle as I realized I could feel his hardening cock pressing up against me!

He grabbed my shirt and pulled it over my head, exposing my pert little tits. He let out a low groan as he started to feed off of my hard pink nipples. His hand slipped down between my legs, under my shorts, and he started to rub up against my panties. I felt myself getting wetter and wetter as he pressed more firmly against me.  
– 'Oh daddy,' I moaned, 'that feels sooooo good.'  
He pulled my shorts and panties down further so that he could slide a finger inside me. I started to shake with pleasure.  
– 'Please daddy, please fuck me! I need to feel that big daddy cock when I cum!'  
– 'Anything for my little baby,' he said as he pulled his manhood out of his pants and pressed it up against my juiced up pussy.  
– 'Oh daddy, please fuck me, don't make me beg for your cock!' I was squirming around trying desperately to feel him enter me.

Then, suddenly, he rammed his big daddy cock so deep into my little pussy that he made me gasp. I could feel my tight little hole strain as he stretched it out to fit his massive hard-on. Our breath grew more rapid, in unison, as he fucked me harder and harder.  
– 'Daddy, I'm going to cum!' I screamed. My body shaking, the waves of pleasure taking over my body.  
– 'Do you want to taste daddy's love juice, baby,' he asked almost breathless.  
– 'Oh yes daddy, make me your messy little girl!'

He pulled his throbbing cock out of my dripping little cunt, and into my hungry mouth. I sucked on daddy hard, taking him down deep in my throat. And within moments, I was milking my daddy's cock dry. My pussy juice tasted so good mixed with his cum. We collapsed together in a heap on my bed.

We were together several times during the summer, every time becoming more and more intense. It was so hard to leave when school began, but I promised daddy that I would stay away from the boys and save myself just for him. It's been really hard too; I've had to play with my little pussy a couple times a day just to keep myself from going crazy! But it will all be worth it. Daddy knows how to make it all better …

Rushing through traffic, all I could think of was Daddy. It had been months since I'd seen him, and now he was waiting for me, so close, I could almost feel his arms around me. Knowing that I couldn't have guests at the dorm, Daddy made reservations at a motel close by. But, as always, I was running a little late. I knew Daddy would not be pleased.

I arrived at the motel, and knocked at the door to his room. Nervous with anticipation, I felt my heart beating faster, knowing that he was just on the other side. I was going to see Daddy again! The door slowly opened, and there he was, smiling at me as I jumped into his arms. He wasn't wearing a shirt, it looked as if I had caught him in the middle of changing.  
– 'Oh daddy, it's so wonderful to see you! I'm so sorry I'm late.'  
– 'It's great to see you too, sweetheart. But you know how daddy hates to wait.'  
– 'I really am sorry, daddy. I promise it won't happen again,' I cried and I looked at him with a sad look on my face to show I was sincere.  
– 'That's all well and good, but I can't just let this go. You won't learn anything if I do that. I'm afraid I'm going to have to punish you.'  
His face looked at me more sternly, and I knew he was serious. He walked over to the bed and sat down.  
– 'Come here.' He said.  
I closed the door and walked over to him. He motioned me to lie across his lap, and I obeyed him. I felt him lift my short skirt up to my waist and gently pull my panties down, just under my round little cheeks.

With great force, I felt his hand smack against my now burning bottom, over and over again, where the imprint of his hand must have been. It hurt some much I started to whimper a little as a tear rolled down my face.  
– 'You've been a naughty little girl, haven't you. Making daddy wait like that,' daddy said.  
I felt his fingers slip down into the crack of my ass, and he started to rub back and forth against my tight virgin hole. A tingle shot through my pussy, and the warmth from my spanking moved down between my legs.  
– 'Yes daddy, I have been a bad girl,' I said and I purred, as a wave of little spasms flowed through me when Daddy's fingers hit my swollen clit.  
He told me to lie down on the bed, face down, and he put pillows underneath me which propped my bottom up into the air. I heard his belt buckle rattle as he took off his pants, and my breath started to quicken. Within seconds I felt daddy's hands cupping my little bottom and giving it a squeeze.

– 'I see daddy's little girl is very wet. You are a bad girl,' daddy said.  
I felt him squeeze a little more firmly until my cheeks started to split apart. His warm tongue ran across my tight little asshole and again I felt a surge of juice dripping out of my cunt.  
– 'Daddy, please fuck me! Please, it's been so long!'  
I begged and I reached behind me trying desperately to find his hard cock in the hopes of thrusting it inside me. 'Daddy, my little fuck hole needs to be filled!'  
I was squirming around begging for my daddy's cock. I felt his big throbbing head press up against me, rubbing it back and forth on my pussy, getting it drenched with my cum.

– 'It's time that daddy's little slut gives daddy a new hole to fuck.'  
And with that he pushed his massive daddy cock into my tight little bottom. I felt a painful burning as he slowly stretched out my asshole, a long moan escaped his lips.  
– 'Relax baby, just let it happen.' I felt his hand return to my wet little pussy, stirring my juices with his fingers. I began to relax and I felt daddy's big cock ease its way deep into me. A shockwave of emotions ran through my body, and I let out loud groans of pleasure.  
– 'Oh daddy, don't stop! Fuck me harder! I want to feel you cum in me!'

Daddy slammed his long hard shaft deeper inside of me, fucking me faster and faster. I could feel his cock tense and begin to squirt his luscious warm, thick, load into me. I shuddered with every shot, milking every ounce of it. I heard a low satisfying growl, and he collapsed on the bed beside me. I felt daddy's hand reach up and stroke my long hair.

– 'That's daddy's good little girl,' he said.


End file.
